TFN 009
PM Caleb: So previously PM Caleb: You all planeedyour house raid of Lord Norwells estate, You managed to get in fine whileexiting once you had acquired some of what youcame for was slightly moire difficult PM Caleb: Youmanaged to make itaway from the housewhen you were attacked by asummoned elelmentalthat tried to take the orb you had retrieved from you. PM Caleb: You succededin defeatingit, then headed to the mage guildto deal with it when Carl went crazy and Loom transferred Carl to his mace. PM | Edited 7:14:05 PM Caleb: Arriving atthe library you metthe librarian a silver dragon named Brimin, who agreed todoa ritual to free the souls trapped in Zuaoasks orb. PM Caleb: Brimin is currently settingup ritual circles and candles aroundthe orb pedastel. PM *** Arakas has his rapier out. *** PM *** Dorid is watching interestedly. *** PM Caleb: Brimin:How many of these undead squidfaced guys did you meet? PM Loom: Just the one. PM Arakas: "...why?" PM Dorid: Are there more? PM Caleb: Brimin: because that means that there are probably at least 2 souls that have to be cursed tooblivion in here. PM Caleb: Brimin flies up tolook at his books again. PM Dorid: Why? PM Caleb: Brimin: Thgisis mainlytheoretical, but mostlikely if they arein the orb and not destroyed your friend below the city wont be desttroyed either. PM Arakas: "And if he isn't destroyed, he'll be free to do this all again." PM Caleb: Brimin: potentialy with his partners back as well. PM Dorid: But we can't let all of them go to oblivion. PM | Edited 7:23:16 PM Caleb: Brimin: It would be safer. PM Arakas: "...partners?" PM Caleb: Brimin: the Others who helped him make the orb who are currently trapped in it. PM Arakas: "...and those two would be the only ones sent to Oblivion?" PM Caleb: Brimin: if this works how I thinkit should, yes. PM Dorid: That's too bad. Isn't there a way to fix it? PM Arakas: "Do we want to? These two souls helped make a soul-eating monster." PM Dorid: Oblivion is very boring! PM | Edited 7:28:22 PM Caleb: Brimin: and were undead ilithids themselves befire their mortal shells were killed at some point after making this, did I forget to mention that? PM Arakas: "You did. And I feel that makes the path here even clearer." PM Caleb: Brimin: I am going to be busy doing the ritual, I need whoever wants to help to distract the souls if needed, especially the ones that need to be destroyed. PM Dorid: How? PM Loom: Are they going to fight back? PM Caleb: Brimin: once they figure out they are not getting freed, most likely. PM Dorid: Well... as long as you're sure. PM Arakas: "Not everyone deserves to be saved, Dorid." PM Caleb: Brimin comes down goes to thee back and brings out four large diamonds. PM Caleb: Brimin: almost ready to start, who is going to help distract the spirits? PM Arakas: "I'll take that." PM Loom: I can. PM Caleb: Brimin looks at both of you PM Dorid: I think they ought to be in the hells, really. PM Dorid: I can help! PM Loom: I'm out of spells, but I still have some divine energy to bring to bear on the undead. PM | Edited 7:36:37 PM Caleb: Brimin: you may want to leave the mace out of the circle unless you want that life force to move on as well. PM *** Loom nods, and hands off the mace to Dorid! *** PM Dorid: I'll stay here! PM Loom: Hold on to Carl. PM Dorid: Hi Carl! PM Arakas: "Dorid, remember, Zuatoa is gonna be coming back, too. So, be careful." PM Caleb: Carl: Hi Dorid! PM Caleb: Brimin indicates where Loom and Arakas should stand PM Dorid: Right! PM *** Arakas does so *** PM Caleb: Then he starts chantingin celestial while checking a couple books floating in front of him. PM Caleb: Arakas and Loom give me wisdom saves PM Caleb: Dorid give me a perception check PM Dorid: ((9!)) PM Arakas: ((12!)) PM Loom: ((9, ouch.)) PM Arakas: ((Oh this bodes poorly)) PM Loom: ((I rolled a 1.)) PM Caleb: The orb expands and you see Souls beginning to move on like theones from the two that you busted earlier PM Caleb: then shadowy tentacels start grabbing souls and becoming more solid, both Arakas and Loom feel pressure in their heads. PM Caleb: I need another wisdom saving throw and give me another perception check Dorid. PM Loom: ((24, that's more like it.)) PM Arakas: ((So much worse. 5.)) PM Loom: ((I'm a cleric, that's the one thing I'm supposed to be good at!)) PM Dorid: ((4!)) PM Caleb: You see the tentacles closest to Loom start to fade and retract back as the souls go free, the ones closest to Araks start to become much more real and grab more souls while going forthe lines of the ritual. PM Caleb: one more set of same rolls from everyone PM Dorid: Look at that! PM *** Dorid points. *** PM Arakas: ((Ah, the luck of Arakas. 4.)) PM Dorid: ((8!)) PM *** Arakas is swatting at the tentacles with his rapier. *** PM Caleb: roll an attack at disadvantage PM Loom: ((23)) PM *** Loom would like to turn undead to see if that helps. *** PM Arakas: ((14)) PM Caleb: Looms tentacles withdraw completely only some soulsseem to be left. PM Caleb: Arakas your attack misses and the tnetacles are about to break the ritual circle PM Caleb: Loom and Arakas Roll one last wisdom save with advantage because of turn undead. PM Arakas: ((20)) PM *** Loom doesn't turn undead by brandishing a holy symbol and yelling out a prayer, what happens is that a whole bunch of vents and hatches on his metal skin open and just project divine energy in a radius around him. *** PM Loom: ((13)) PM Dorid: ((Silent but deadly!)) PM Loom: ((Not a gas, though, just, like, light.)) PM Dorid: Wow, you're shiny! PM Caleb: It seems tobe working but as the tentacles retract one of them manages to hit one of the ritual lines and suddenly there isonly silence. PM Dorid: Is it done? Did it work? PM Caleb: the ritual circle is empty, no stone no tentacles ,nothing. PM Arakas: ".............good question." PM Caleb: Brimin heads over to inspect the circle. PM Caleb: Brimin: maybe hard to tell, but I think most of the souls got released PM Dorid: Which ones are left? PM Caleb: Brimin: None are left, I tis unsure wheter the last Alhoon mangaed to escape or not. PM Caleb: Brimin indicates the slight distortion where the tentacle hitnthe circle. PM Arakas: "...would it be here, then?" PM Caleb: Brimin: No, once it was loose its only anchor wouldbe your friend under the city , ifit didnt get cursed to oblivion. PM Caleb: Brimin looksover at Dorid PM Dorid: It shouldn't be in Oblivion! It should be in the hells. PM Caleb: Brimin: ... tell your mace to stop eating my floor please. PM Arakas: "...what?" PM Dorid: Oh! Carl, you shouldn't eat flooring. It's not healthy. PM Caleb: when you look over Carl has slightly extended the mace and seems tobe absorbing mass from the floor. PM Loom: … what are you doing? PM Arakas: "...Carl? ...you ok?" PM Caleb: Carl: I felt empty. PM Dorid: ... is that bad? PM Caleb: Brimin: Its late, feel free to come visit during normal hoours next time. PM Loom: Okay, Carl. But let us know, then we can find you some quality materials. PM Arakas: "...is Carl making another body? ...can he do that?" PM Loom: I have no idea. PM Loom: This is all pretty new to me. PM Arakas: "You're the one who put him in there!" PM Dorid: As long as he isn't possessed. PM Caleb: Luskintyre comes running in PM Caleb: Luskintyre: the building is OUT! but but... then we were under attack by=ut then they stopped and I dont know whats going on. PM Caleb: Luskintyre then runs outside again. PM Loom: Who attacked? PM Loom: Someone need to teach him to use his words. PM Arakas: "......heheheheh." PM Arakas: "...you said the other Alhoon was trapped in the ball, right? It would anchor back to Zuaosk?" PM Caleb: Brimin: if it got free PM Caleb: Brimin: otherwise Zuaoask shoukld have died when the ball dissolved PM Arakas: "My guess is, either of those results are good for us." PM | Edited 8:13:02 PM Caleb: Carl has now gotten off the floor and snaked around Dorids arm turning the mace head into more of a smooth ball with the voicebox kind of embedded in it. PM Arakas: "Dorid, please hold Carl up." PM *** Dorid does. *** PM Dorid: Carl, you're not possessed, are you? PM Caleb: Carl: nope completely new and open in here, no more orders. PM Loom: When did you decide to start eating the floor? PM Dorid: ((6 insight! Not good.)) PM Loom: Did it coincide with the end of the ritual? PM Caleb: Carl: thats when the emptiness started to be really bad, I almost faded away, good marble though. PM Caleb: Brimin:... I am glad you approve. PM Arakas: "...did...did we maybe suck out Carl?" PM Dorid: Is he connected to the souls? PM Caleb: Brimin: where did the lifeforce come from? PM Loom: He was created by the Alhoon. We unshackled his consciousness and he seems to be growing now. PM Caleb: Brimin: Then the Alhoon is probably dead, if that was the summoner he should have gone away when he died. PM Caleb: Brimin: the marble just helped solidify whatever else you did to keep the lifeforce here for now at least PM Dorid: Oh, okay. ... what did we do? PM Caleb: Brimin: I dont know there are almost no records I know of for a summoned lifeforce to stay after its summoner dies. PM Arakas: "............................." PM Loom: I get the feeling Carl is something new. PM Dorid: Love? PM Arakas: "That seems a tad reductive, Dorid." PM Arakas: "Well, so long as Carl's ok and not hurting anyone...seems like a good deal." PM Dorid: Yes and no. Typically it's a form of sacrifice, so... PM Arakas: "...do you still want us to call you Carl?" PM Caleb: Carl: There are other options?!? PM Arakas: "Sure...like...literally anything you want." PM Loom: Warforged typically take a name based on their function, skill, or interests. PM | Edited 8:25:03 PM Dorid: ... are you a weaver, or just really tall? PM Caleb: Carl: I have no clue about any of that... Carl for now, new name later. PM Loom: Both. PM Loom: But the names aren't always literal, Dorid. PM Caleb: Carl: whatdoes your name mean Dorid? PM Dorid: It means me! PM Dorid: And everybody else like me. PM Arakas: "Thank you so much for your help, Brimin." PM Arakas: "And especially at this time of night." PM Caleb: Brimin: you are welcome, Feel free to come back, preferably during the day. PM Caleb: Brimin: but thiswas moreinteresting then the mundane magical incidents the guild usualy has. PM Dorid: There are mundane magical incidents? PM Caleb: Brimin: well... mundane for here I should say. PM Caleb: Brimin: i mean you met Luskintyre. PM Arakas: "Not to put too fine a point on this...but we are beat to shit. I vote we head home for the night." PM Dorid: Oh! Yes, I see. PM Dorid: Yeah! PM Loom: We really should. PM Arakas: "I will be sure to go explain what I am fairly certain happened to Luskintyre so he doesn't burn anything down in a panic." PM Arakas: "Thank you again. I wish you a pleasant evening." PM Dorid: Fire is really pretty but it's important not to touch! PM Caleb: Brimin: or good morning, PM Caleb: Brimin checks a watch he pulls from a nearby table PM Caleb: Brimin: it is 3:30 PM Arakas: "Oh fuck me. Then we really need to head home." PM Arakas: "Or find a comfortable place to pass out." PM Loom: Let's head back to the inn. PM Dorid: Pass out? PM Arakas: ((The inn or the safe house? Which is closer?)) PM Caleb: (( you never stayed at an inn, only the safe house.)) PM Caleb: (( and very few inns will be open at 3:30 A.M.)) PM Arakas: "To the safe house!" PM Arakas: ((Activate fast travel!)) PM Loom: ((Safe house then! I dunno why I thought we were staying in an inn.) PM Caleb: (( tradition probably)) PM Arakas: ((Probably)) PM Caleb: As you all leave you see at least dozens of stone , metal, clay and glass and some flesh constructs outside PM Caleb: Some still standing some fallen over none of them have any spark or life to them at all. PM Dorid: Wow! PM Dorid: ... should we keep any of these as material for Carl? PM Caleb: Also some scarecrows as well scattered among the other constructs PM Arakas: "...not sure how we carry any of them back." PM Loom: It's not a bad idea, but transport is a problem. PM *** Arakas will look for Luskintyre. *** PM Caleb: Perception check PM Arakas: ((............8)) PM Dorid: ((4. Really not good at this one, guys.)) PM Caleb: Carl has curled around Doris’s arm and upper body and has the former mace head on her shoulder. PM Dorid: That's a lot like a tentacle! PM Caleb: You see some robed figures moving around but don’t immediately spot luskintyre. PM *** Arakas will approach the robed figures. *** PM *** Arakas puts on a new accent "Morning. Weird business tonight, eh?" *** PM Dorid: Are you sure you're Carl and not Zouask? PM Arakas: "Lissen, couldna help but notice all them statue fellas not movin' no more. Any chance 'at maybe someone here at the guild could hold one fer us?" PM Arakas: "Just until tomorrow morning." PM Caleb: Carl: yes Dorid at least I think so, I don’t really know who I am though. PM Caleb: Carl: I don’t feel like how I think Zuaoask would feel. PM Loom: I have one spell left. You mind if I cast a spell to make sure, Carl? PM Caleb: Robes figure: you were with Brimin, maybe we have to deal with the guards and the guild investigation. PM *** Dorid pats Carl consolingly. *** PM Caleb: Carl: sure Loom. PM Arakas: ".... sigh right yeah, that makes sense, eh." PM Arakas: "Well, iffin one of you can, we would greatly appreciate it. Thanks a bunch." PM Caleb: Carl: will it hurt? PM *** Loom casts a Protection from Evil on Carl! *** PM Loom: Shouldn't. But if you're being possessed, we'll be able to tell. PM Caleb: (( so protection from evil and good?)) PM Dorid: ((It actually hedges out all mind control despite the name.)) PM Dorid: ((IIRC.)) PM Loom: ((Yep. Like, it protects against evil in that it gives an AC bonus, but hedges out mind control while it's active.)) PM Loom: ((YEah, protected creature can't be charmed, frightened, or possessed by them.)) PM Caleb: (( it does it also targets elementals so just give me a minute.)) PM Loom: ((Yeah, but I think it's like... outside sources.)) PM Loom: ((It works on Celestials, and a lot of celestials still have it as an ability.)) PM | Removed 8:58:37 PM Caleb: This message has been removed. PM Loom: ((Loom wouldn't cast it if he thought it would harm Carl.)) PM Caleb: The spell is cast and nothing happens PM Caleb: Carl: did it work? PM Loom: Do you feel any different? Still... hungry? PM Caleb: Carl: yes. PM Dorid: ((I gotta relocate here real quick, I have been tasked with making sure the babby is OK and I wanna be closer in case he cries.)) PM Dorid: ((He's gonna be asleep mind you.)) PM Caleb: ((NP take your time)) PM Arakas: ((kk)) PM *** Arakas will head back to the group. *** PM Arakas: "Everything ok over here?" PM Loom: Don't think he's possessed. PM Caleb: Carl: yes Loom was just verifying that I was Carl me and not Zuaoask or something like that. PM *** Dorid scritches. *** PM Dorid: ((back! I am gonna make some tea for my throat but this is a laptop, so.)) PM | Edited 9:05:30 PM Arakas: "Ok...we good to get back home? As the only one here who actually needs sleep...I need to sleep." PM Dorid: I sleep! It's kind of uncomfortable though. PM Arakas: "Then as one of two." PM Caleb: You guys make it back to the house without incident PM Loom: You sleep? PM Loom: I thought elves meditated. PM Dorid: They do? PM Caleb: it is about 4:45 when you get there. PM Dorid: I'm sure I could if I tried! PM *** Arakas will go up and sleep. *** PM *** Dorid sticks with Loom and probably passes out on the floor again at some point. *** PM Loom: She's weird, Carl. PM Loom: I hope she's not sick or something. PM *** Loom moves her to a couch or something. *** PM *** Dorid snores on the couch! *** PM Caleb: Carl: we are all weird Loom. PM Loom: True. PM Loom: I suppose I need to forge a new mace for hitting things. Tomorrow though. PM Caleb: Carl after Dorid falls asleep slidess over tothe kitchen and starts incorporating a chair. PM Dorid: ((I AM CONCERNED.)) PM *** Arakas will come down the next morning. *** PM *** Dorid snore *** PM Caleb: ((I AM CONCERNED.))(( :) )) PM Arakas: "Mornin'!" PM Caleb: Carl: Morning Arakas PM Caleb: you hear that coming from the kitchen. PM Arakas: "...Carl?" PM *** Arakas will go where the sound is coming from. *** PM *** Dorid snuffles a little bit and sits up. *** PM Caleb: entering you see what looks like a wire sculpture of a humanoid aproxximation except on the tall halfling size and using broken chair bits as legs and some torso filling. PM Arakas: "....well...in hindsight we really should've seen this coming." PM *** Loom comes inside. ".... a chair, really? We were going to get you much better components today. *** PM Caleb: Carl: I didnt like Slithering. PM Dorid: ... I think we should let Loom build it! PM Caleb: ((It is probably around 2 pm I will say.)) PM Arakas: "Ok, to do list for today. Gathering parts from the guild for Loom. Clearly that one's a priority. I might head to the thieves' guild and make sure that everything's copacetic there. Last thing we need is more enemies. And contact the captain to inform her of what we found so she can make some arrests." PM Arakas: "Also...Loom, if you have the time...I might need you to identify something for me." PM Dorid: Can I go to the thieves' guild too? PM Arakas: "If you want to. You will have to be very careful what you say there, though." PM Dorid: OK! I just want to watch them lie. PM Loom: IT'll take a little bit but I can manage it. PM Dorid: I bet they're the best at it. PM Arakas: "Loom, can you gather what you need from the mages' guild by yourself?" PM Loom: Easily. What do you need identified? PM *** Arakas pulls out the toy soldiers again. *** PM Arakas: "This." PM Caleb: The soldiers have changed slightly again the headless one now has a missing arm and is being stabbed by the one with a head. the uniforms are the same though. PM Arakas: "...that's...likely not good." PM Arakas: "I need to know what this means and how to use it." PM Dorid: If they're not your parents, who are they? PM Dorid: And what do you want to do to them? PM Arakas: "Answer to the first question, I don't know, exactly." PM Arakas: "Answer to the second, I am told they can help me find the young woman I told you about, back at the inn. The one I am searching for." PM Dorid: Oh! So which one is her? PM Arakas: "I don't know. But, if I had to guess, the headless one." PM *** Loom casts Identify! *** PM Dorid: I thought humanoids couldn't survive without their heads. PM | Edited 9:32:54 PM Caleb: ((while Arakas holds them or does he hand them over?)) PM *** Arakas has put them down on a table. *** PM Arakas: "I don't think it's that literal. ...I sincerely hope it isn't that literal." PM Dorid: Well, normally when magic involves dolls or representations of people they mean... well, the people they represent. PM Caleb: As Arakas puts them on the table they become one slightly larger soldier with a head dressed in the uniform of the headless one. PM Arakas: ((The two soldiers are both male, right? Or am I wrong on that.)) PM Caleb: ((just toy soldiers so yeah they both seem to be male.)) PM Caleb: (( except there is only one right now)) PM Arakas: "........................that's interesting." PM Caleb: so Loom putshis hand on the soldier and starts casting identify. PM Loom: (I'm taking ten minutes to cast it as a ritual so I don't lose the spell slot.) PM *** Arakas waits, intently. *** PM Loom: It holds a scrying spell/locate creature spell tied to someone or something far to the west. The appearance changes are tied to the knowledge of whoever's holding the item, and what is occurring to the subject. PM *** Arakas considers this and lifts the object up again. *** PM Caleb: It goes back to the two soldiers one headless and armless and being stabbed. PM Arakas: "...it's tied to my knowledge?" PM Arakas: "...more reason to visit the guild." PM Dorid: It is? PM Arakas: "Loom, do you know how the locate creature spell works, specifically?" PM Arakas: "...ok...Dorid, I think I know who these two soldiers are now." PM Arakas: "They're not people, they're kingdoms." PM Dorid: ... oh, all right. PM Loom: Hmmm. PM Dorid: That's still a representation. PM Loom: Divination is not my specialty. Dorid? PM Arakas: "Dorid, could you figure out how to use this to find the creature it's designed to locate?" PM Arakas: "...ok, well, I am going to the the Golden Claw. If anyone's coming with me, now's the time." PM Loom: I'm going to help Carl get himself together. PM Arakas: "Good plan, go do that." PM | Edited 10:03:22 PM Caleb: (( so Dorid and Arakas to golden claw?)) PM Arakas: ((If Dorid's still coming with. And Loom and Carl to the MG)) PM *** Loom puts a cloak or something on Carl. "Don't eat this, okay?" *** PM Caleb: Carl: why not? PM *** Dorid is gonna go with Arakas! *** PM *** Arakas will head out with Dorid to the Golden Claw. *** PM Caleb: Carl: where are we meeting up afterwards? PM Loom: Back here, if all else fails. And you need that as a disguise. PM Arakas: "Got it, we will meet back here." PM Dorid: Okay! PM Caleb: Iwould say you all get back to the safe house about now. PM Caleb: Carl is following Loom carrying a metal and stone golem PM Arakas: "I am not here to debate you, Dorid." PM Caleb: Dorid and Arakas are having a political debate of sorts. PM Dorid: I'm sorry you lost your king! Or the other thing. PM Arakas: "I don't want...nevermind. Bigger point. If you see someone wearing this blue uniform, or an approximation, they will try and kill me. If they finds the woman I am looking for, they will kill her. And they might also kill you, if you are seen too often around me." PM Arakas: "So...we have to be very careful to look out for them." PM Dorid: Oh, all right! I'll try. PM Dorid: But you should hold the totem and think of the future, maybe that will help. PM Caleb: Soyou are all outside the house right now. PM *** Loom has Carl put the golems inside so he can start disassembling them. *** PM Caleb: ((You all enter?)) PM Arakas: ((Yes)) PM Arakas: "Thank you, Dorid." PM Dorid: You're welcome! PM Caleb: Once you enter you see the Captain waiting for you in the main area. PM Dorid: Is the person you're looking for the king? PM Arakas: "...I am going to guess that genders are different where you're from." PM Loom: Right! Captain. PM Loom: We were on our way. We have your evidence. PM Dorid: Oh, not really! PM Caleb: Captain Kelvyn: It has been a long night and day how a simple evidence hunt turned into a townwide golem attack I dont know. PM Arakas: "Sorry about that. The mission got a bit more complicated." PM Caleb: Captain Kelvyn: unfortunately your evidence may not be enough, Lord Norwells whole property has disapeared he is missing presumed dead and you are unfortunately the prime suspects. PM Caleb: and thats where we are ending for tonight.